efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Knight
Ryan Knight is an efed wrestler that is currently signed to WWE-X on the Smackdown Brand. Knight has also been in FZW and ECDL before they were shut down The Crossverse WWE-X Mike Cross/ Kymontra era Ryan Knight made his debut on the first episode of WWE-X Smackdown where he attempted to to clear the ring of Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Alberto Del Rio before finally being taken out by Wade Barrett. Ryan made his in ring debut on the second episode of Smackdown in a losing effort to Randy Orton. Knight was then injured by Randy Orton's new group Evolution 2.0. Ryan would enter into a short feud with Sheamus and EVO 2.0 Member Bruce Matthews, Ryan Knight would leave the feud after getting his first PPV win at Wrestlemania 29 by beating both Sheamus and Brcue in a triple threat match. Ryan would then beat Randy Orton in a number 1 contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship however, after it was revealed Ryan beat an imposter he lost to the real Randy Orton in another number 1 contender's match. However it was later announced that if Mason Stone, the Randy Orton imposter, won his match Ryan would be back in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules. Stone would win that match and Ryan would be put back in the title match. Ryan would continue to face Evolution 2.0 members as he faced WWE-X Tag Team champion Wild Walter Scott on WWE-X Smackdown 10 in a winning effort and being the only man to beat an EVO2.0 Member that night Walter Scott Era Ryan Knight would return on an episode of WWE-X Raw saving Brian Hawkings from a post match attack from Curiserweight Champion Luis Michaels. Ryan's first match with WWE-X since the return would be a tag team loss against Cruiserweight Champion Luis Michaels and Mark Henry No Limit Wrestling After WWE-X went under Ryan Knight signed with No Limit Wrestling. On the first episode of NLW Ryan defated Adam Cole in the first ever match by submission after making Cole tap to the Knightlock. Non Crossverse feds FZW Ryan's first efed outing came in Forum Zone Championship wrestling where he was known as WildcatV1. Wildcat would enter a feud with Ken Brown and Tim E. Dangerously which would see Wildcat go on a losing streak. Wildcat's losing streak would end after beating Brian Belmont. Wildcat soon turned heel when he would join the Inner Circle and would rebrand himself as Shade. As Shade, Ryan would go on to start a small winning streak before FZW went on hiatus. After FZW came back Ryan would go back to the WildcatV1 Ringname briefly before going back to Shade, however this time as a joke character. Shade would be taken off of FZW for awhile before returning as the "Dark Knight" Shade. Ryan would go on to win the Riot Title once as Shade but lost it in his first title defense at FZW Ultimate. After Ultimate Shade would be drafted to FZW Chaos where he woudl be seen in the main event scene competing with Alex for the FZW Chaos Championship. FZW would go on hiatus again, and when it came back Ryan came back as the "Southern Warrior" Ryan Knight. Ryan would go on undefeated during this time but FZW would close down putting an end to his career there. ECDL Ryan would use the Shade character during his entire ECDL career. Shade woudl make his debut taunting ECDL superstar Alex Star through promos taunting Alex as a "False Prophet". Shade would show up in the middle of a tag title match and would cost Alex and his partner Danny Jackpot the match. Shade would then face Alex in a Hell To Pay match in a winning effort. ECDL soon shut down after this In Wrestling Finishers Knightlock (Crossface) (2011- Present) Catmission (Tazzmission) (FZW 2011-2012) Spear (FZW/WWE-X 2011-) Warrior's Drive (Gutwrench Tombstone Piledriver) (FZW, 2013-2013) Knightmare (Vertaebreaker) (WWE-X 2013-) Shade's Drop (Floatover DDT) (FZW/ECDL, 2011-2012) Shadow's of the Abyss (Joker Driver) (FZW 2012-2013) Nicknames The Southern Warrior (as Ryan Knight) The Dark Knight (As Shade) Championships Riot Champion 1x (As Shade) Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Extreme Championship Dynasty League Category:Original